1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control pedals of an automobile, and more particularly, to control pedals that can be adjusted on the basis of driver's physique.
2. Description of the Related Art
For several years, makers or designers of automobiles have had an interest in ergonomic aspects for drivers with different physiques. An automotive control unit such as a steering wheel of an automobile is designed to be adjustable for the drivers with different physiques, so that the drivers with different physiques can drive the automobile. Since the driving comfort of the driver is an important factor, in respect to safety and ergonomics, the automotive control unit becomes very important.
Control pedals are commonly provided to a vehicle, and are stepped on by a driver's foot. The control pedals for a brake and an accelerator, which are separated from each other, are provided in the vehicle. If a vehicle is provided with a manual transmission, another control pedal used to drive a transmission clutch is provided in the vehicle. Front seats of the vehicle are configured to be movable along tracks to front and/or rear directions. However, by moving only the seat, it still does not sufficiently provide proper adjustment for a driver. Accordingly, there is a demand for a system that is used to adjust the positions of the control pedals so as to correspond to drivers with different physiques. This system is called an APS (Adjustable Pedal System).
An example of a system in the related art relating to the adjustable pedal system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,660. The adjustable pedal system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,660 includes a support bracket, a pedal assembly, first and second pins, and a linear actuator. The support bracket is connected to a vehicle, and includes first and second slots that are spaced apart from each other and are not parallel to each other. The pedal assembly is disposed adjacent to the support bracket, and includes a pedal. The first and second pins are provided to the pedal assembly, and are inserted through the first and second slots, respectively. The linear actuator is connected to the pedal assembly so that the pedal assembly slides along the support bracket. The adjustable pedal system having the above-mentioned structure allows a driver to easily adjust the position of the pedal.
However, according to the slots and the pins, which cause the pedal assembly to slide along the support bracket, in the adjustable pedal system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,660, the slots are formed in the support bracket. Accordingly, the pedal assembly in the support bracket is exposed due to the slot formed in the support bracket. For this reason, there is a possibility that particles, fluid, and impurities enter the connection part between the pedal assembly and the pins coupled to the pedal assembly. This causes problems in the adjustable pedal system in that it is difficult to accurately control the adjustable pedal system.
In addition, the adjustable pedal system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,660 has been applied to one control pedal. However, since a common vehicle includes at least two pedals (for example, an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal), to adjust each of the positions of the control pedals becomes complicated and there is a problem in that an actuator should be provided for each of the control pedals. Further, it is necessary for the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal to be interlocked with each other to be adjusted